


dave and jogn and the blowjob sadstuck

by Kirigami



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sadstuck, Sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 05:57:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirigami/pseuds/Kirigami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is sadstuck for my friend davu. happy gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	dave and jogn and the blowjob sadstuck

once upon a time dave strider was alone in his house. he was very sad and he laid on his mattress staring up at the ceiling. his room was dark and there was no light, just like his soul.  
“i am so sad.” he said sadly. he did not understand why he just felt sad and upset and he did not know what to do. so he rolled out of his bed and down the hallway and to his bro.  
“bro i am just so sad.”  
“well i know what u must do you must suck a dick. it is the only cure i dont make the rules” and then bro ran off and throwed cal at him.  
dave started to cry “oh, no but i do not want to suck a dik. well may be i do? i just am so sad i guess i will give it a try.” so he put on ihs sexy santa outfit and rolled out the door to jogns house.  
two day later hne got to jogns house and he knocked on the door with his gigantic willy. “john let me come in i just am so sad. my tears have left a trail all the way from texas.” jogn open the door and looked at dave. he immedididaiiteilyl got a boner. dave was just so sexy santa!  
“d-d-d-d-d-dave!!!!!! why are you wearing this at my house??” jogn cried out. he just did not understand the only true cure to sadness. he got a massive erection.  
“john i must give you a blowjob.” dave said sadly and he rolled inside and closeed the door. then he kneeled down and touched johns pants. “can i give you a blowjob” he asked very nicely. his shades were off and his eyes were red and sparkly. he was so aroused.  
“o-o-o-ok but u know htat i am not a homo!!!!” yes john, we know that you are not a homosexual you sack of giant cockroaches. so dave pulled johns willy out of his pants and gave him the best blowjob that even a vacuum could not do better. john mmoaned.  
“OHHH DAVEEEEE IM NOT A HOMO AHHH” and then he cum into dave throat. this makes dav e magically happy and he hug john and run home. he high fived bro.


End file.
